wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/II/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa CASUS BELLI. Podczas gdy Cyrus Bikerstaff nie uważa za konieczne odwiedzenia generalnego konsula Anglii, który zarządza w imieniu swej królowej całym archipelagiem Fidżi, ani też konsula Niemiec, w którego rękach spoczywa przeważnie cały handel tych ziem, inni miliardowicze nie uchylają się od zawiązania stosunków znajomości z cudzoziemskimi przedstawicielami władzy, jako też z zamożniejszymi krajowcami, którzy przyjmują chętnie bogatych „papalangis” co w miejscowym języku znaczy: obcych przybyszów. Nie łącząc się z nimi artyści francuscy, odbywają w różnych kierunkach wycieczki w głąb wyspy, zasięgając z ciekawością wszelkich szczegółów, dotyczących zarówno kraju, jak jego mieszkańców. Trzymające się teraz razem rodziny Coverleyów i Tankerdonów wybrały się kilkakrotnie w góry pokryte gęstymi lasami, usiłując dotrzeć do najwyższych szczytów tych wyżyn. Z tej okazyi prezes sztuk pięknych odezwał się raz do swych francuskich przyjaciół: – Uważam, że jeżeli nasi miliardowicze tak chciwie chwytają każdą sposobność odetchnięcia górskiem powietrzem, to dla tego, że nasza Standard-Island przedstawia zbyt równą płaszczyznę, że nietylko oko tęskni za wspaniałymi i różnorodnymi widokami, ale musi to już być wrodzoną jakąś potrzebą ludzkiego organizmu, trzeba więc i nam zbudować kiedy wyniosłą górę… – W tej kwestyi pragnę ci udzielić pewnej rady kochany Kalikstusie – odzywa się Ponchard – oto nie zaniedbajcie przy tej budowie, czy będzie ona z aluminium czy też z blachy stalowej, umieścić wewnątrz jaki ładny aparat wulkaniczny któryby wyrzucał dym, parę i sztuczne ognie… – Dlaczegożby nie, szkaradny szyderco – odpowiada prezes. – Właśnie to samo myślę, że sztuczny wulkan, na sztucznej wyspie jest rzeczą prawie konieczną – odcina się jego ekscelencya. Obok wycieczek dalszych zwiedza też kwartet wszelkie osobliwości samego miasta, a więc przedewszystkiem świątynię duchów, zwaną „mburekalon” i dom przeznaczony na zebrania polityczne. Budowle te wzniesione na podwalinach kamiennych, mają ściany uplecione z bambusów, których pojedyńcze części łączą filary z drzew palmowych, pokryte jakby roślinną pasmanteryą, wyrobią zręcznie w różne desenie. Nie zaniedbują też turyści nasi zwiedzić miejscowy szpital zbudowany wedle warunków hygieny, ani też pomijają piękny ogród botaniczny, założony za miastem na amfiteatralnie wznoszących się wzgórzach. Często wycieczki te przeciągają się aż po zachodzie słońca a wtenczas, jak za dawnych, dobrych u nas czasów, wracają bez obawy, każdy z płonącą latarką w ręku, gdyż wyspy Fidżi nie znają jeszcze ani światła gazu, ani blasku elektryczności. – Wszystko to znajdzie się tutaj w przyszłości, pod światłym protektoratem Wielkiej Brytanii – robi uwagę Kalikstus. Kapitan Sorel ze swymi towarzyszami oraz Nowo Hebrydczycy nie opuszczają tymczasem wcale Cudownej wyspy, pierwsi bowiem znają Fidżi z częstych swych w te strony podróży, drudzy niejednokrotnie spędzali na nich czas dłuższy, jako najęci robotnicy. Tak więc jedni jak drudzy wolą korzystać jeszcze z czasu i zupełnej swobody na najdokładniejsze poznanie Miliard-City i jego portów, gdyż zaledwie jeszcze parę tygodni, a dzięki Cyrusowi Bikerstaff wrócą szczęśliwie do swych ojczystych krain, przebywszy pięć miesięcy na gruncie pływającej wyspy. Niejednokrotnie też Kwartet zawiązuje ciekawe pogadanki z kapitanem Sorel, który płynnie włada językiem angielskim. W rozmowach tych Sorel opowiada im z ożywieniem o Nowych Hebrydach, o warunkach bytu tamecznych krajowców, o ich sposobach pracy i rodzaju pożywienia. Ostatnia kwestya zajmuje szczególniej drugiego skrzypka, który wziął sobie za punkt honoru przywieść do Europy przepisy nowych dotąd tam nieznanych potraw. Dnia 30 stycznia, paryżanie otrzymawszy do swej dyspozycyi jedną z szalup elektrycznych, opuszczają port Tribor-Harbour w zamiarze dostania się w głąb kraju wodami Rewy, jednej z większych rzek wyspy. Mechanik, dwóch majtków oraz jeden krajowiec, jako przewodnik stanowią z Kwartetem całą załogę, bo mimo usilnej namowy Atanazy Doremus nie dał się wciągnąć do tej wycieczki utrzymując, że go w najmniejszej rzeczy nie zaciekawia poszukiwany przez Poncharda koloryt miejscowy. O godzinie 6 rano, zaopatrzeni w broń i potrzebną na cały dzień żywność, wyruszają turyści z zatoki Sawa i wzdłuż wybrzeża podążają do zatoki Rewa, gdzie rzeka tworzy deltę, rozdzielając się na dwie odnogi. W czasie tej przeprawy nie dość, że trzeba zważać pilnie na rafy podwodne, ale równie strzedz się należy żarłocznych rekinów, które uparcie towarzyszą szalupie. – Ba – odzywa się Ponchard na uczynione uwagi przewodnika – wasze rekiny, podobnie jak tutejsi ludzie, straciły już upodobanie do ciał ludzkich. – Niech pan jednak nie ufa zbytecznie ani rekinom ani Fidżianom zamieszkującym środkową wyspę – odpowiada krajowiec. Próżne są jednak wszelkie trudy podejmowane w celu obudzenia w Ponchardzie obawy przed ludożercami, przestał on już bowiem wierzyć w możliwość ich istnienia. Wybrany przewodnik obznajmiony naturalnie z miejscowością i biegiem Rewy, zwanej także Vai Lewu, której szerokość koryta u ujścia przechodzi sto sążni, a przypływ i odpływ morza daje się odczuwać aż do 45 kilometrów w górę rzeki. Brzegi jej po lewej stronie piaszczyste po drugiej zdobne w bogatą roślinność, przedstawiają urozmaicony widok; krajowcy zwykli ją nazywać podwójnem mianem Rewa-Rewa, który to zwyczaj powtarzania tych samych brzmień, właściwy jest wszystkim plemionom Oceanu Spokojnego. To też słuszną jest uwaga Yvernesa, że to samo upodobanie mają również maleńkie dzieci, mówiące najłatwiej i z wielkiem zadowoleniem wyrazy: tata, mama, lala, dada i. t. d. Bo rzeczywiście czemże są ci krajowcy, jeżeli nie dziećmi jeszcze w porównaniu do całej rodziny ludzkości? Wypłynąwszy z delty, szalupa omija wioskę Kamba, ukrytą wśród zieloności; również, aby korzystać jaknajdłużej z przypływu, nie zatrzymuje się przy Naitarisi, tem więcej, że gdy miejscowość ta ogłoszoną została niedawno za „tabuowaną” mieszkańcy jej nie pozwoliliby wylądować u tych brzegów żadnym obcym przybyszom, pod karą spełnionego świętokradztwa. Gdy turyści podpłynęli następnie do Naitorisi przewodnik zwrócił ich uwagę na drzewo stojące w pewnem odosobnieniu przy zakręcie rzeki. – A cóż szczególnego przedstawia ono? – pyta Francolin. – Pień jego znaczony jest nacięciami począwszy od korzenia aż po samą koronę: nacięcia te oznaczają liczbę ciał ludzkich które tu zostały upieczone i zjedzone. Ponchard zadowolnił się w odpowiedzi na to lekcyważącem wzruszeniem ramionami. Nieuzasadnionem jest wszakże jego niedowiarstwo w kanibalizm utrzymujący się dotąd na wyspach Fidżi, i mogący trwać tam jeszcze długie lata, zważywszy dzikie łakomstwo tych ludzi którzy twierdzą, że niema nic równie delikatnego w smaku, jak ciało ludzie. Zgodnie też z opowiadaniem przewodnika, żył tu niedaleko pewien wódz, który kazał zwalać na jeden stos po kamieniu, ilekroć wyprawiał sobie ucztę z ciał ludzkich i po śmierci jego zliczono tych głazów ośmset dwadzieścia dwa. – Więc znaczyłoby to, że taką ilość ciał miał on sam poźreć – zawołał ze zgrozą Yvernes. – Tak jest panie sam jeden. – Można mu w takim razie powinszować dobrego apetytu – zauważył z uśmiechem szyderstwa nieprzekonany Ponchard. Około jedenastej, głos dzwonka rozlegający się u prawego brzegu zwrócił uwagę podróżnych na wieś Nailili nieopodal której, rozkłada się mała osada misyi katolickich. Zbyt to wielka pokusa dla artystów francuskich, by nie mieli poświęcić chociażby godzinki dla poznajomienia się z tymi mężami wysokiej cnoty, miłości bliźniego i zaparcia siebie, a że przewodnik nie widzi w tem żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, więc Kwartet spiesznie wysiada na ląd i po krótkiej chwili ściska dłoń przełożonego misyi, który przy swych pięćdziesięciu latach posiada czerstwość i energię właściwą najczęściej młodzieńczemu wiekowi. Zaprosiwszy przybyłych do swej chaty, częstuje ich z prawdziwą gościnnością francuską, nie wstrętną „kavą”, lecz zupą przypominającą smakiem dobry rosół, a sporządzoną z pewnego gatunku ślimaków znajdowanych w wielkiej liczbie na wybrzeżach Rewy. Misyonarz ten, oddany duszą całą szczytnemu swemu powołaniu, wpływa światłem swej inteligencyi na szerzenie wśród ludności wiary katolickiej, znajduje wszakże najtrudniesze do zwalczenia przeszkody w samym ludożerstwie krajowców. – Jeżeli macie zamiar posunąć się aż w głąb wyspy – ostrzega na pożegnanie kapłan – to przyjmijcie radę doświadczonego i zachowajcie wszelką ostrożność. – Pamiętaj to sobie Ponchard! – mówi zaniepokojony Sebastyan. Odbiwszy od brzegów, szalupa podąża w górę rzeki i wyprzedza kilka łodzi z ładunkiem bananów, które uważane są tu ogólnie za bieżącą monetę zarówno w handlu, jak opłacie podatków. Tymczasem pomiędzy grupami drzew pokrywających góry, widnieje kilka fabrycznych kominów należących do wielkich cukrowni prowadzonych zupełnie na sposób europejski, wyrób ich też śmiało może konkurować o pierwszeństwo, z cukrem Antylii i innych kolonii. O godzinie pierwszej wyprawa na Rewie dobija swego celu i wstępujący na ląd turyści, mają czas wolny zaledwie do trzeciej, aby zdążyć z powrotem na odpływ wody, co naturalnie ułatwi i przyspieszy żeglugę. – Za ogólną zgodą czas ten dwugodzinny postanawiają paryżanie użyć na zwiedzanie wsi Tampoo, której pierwsze chaty ukazują się w półmilowym oddaleniu; jako stróże szalupy zostają jedynie mechanik i dwóch majtków; resztę towarzystwa prowadzi doświadczony przewodnik. Byłoby może roztropniej nie narażać się na mogące zajść trudności i niebezpieczeństwa, wśród tej zupełnie dzikiej ludności, dla której bezowocną pozostała dotąd praca misyonarzy chrześcijańskich, którzy oddają cześć bóstwom Katoawu zwanym, lubiącym nadewszystko krwawe ofiary z ludzi; gdzie czarodzieje wielkiem otoczeni są uważaniem, a czary ich przyjmowane z całą naiwną wiarą ludu pogrążonego w ciemnocie barbarzyństwa. Szczególniej w użyciu bywa, jako najwyższa sztuka czarnoksięzka Vaka-Ndrau-ni-Kau-Tocka, co ma znaczyć oczarowany przez liście. Względem wszystkich tych obyczai bezsilną jest władza generalnego gubernatora, którego ramię nie objęło jeszcze dość silnie pokoleń zamieszkujących środkowe strony wyspy. Przy wejściu do wsi Tampoo, na którą składa się kilka sztuk nędznych chat, albo raczej stożkowatych dachów z liści palmowych, artyści spotykają grupę kobiet o wstrętnym, dzikim wyglądzie, okrytych jedynie małemi fartuszkami, a zajętych właśnie przysposabianiem „curcumy” to jest soczystych korzeni pewnej rośliny, wydających po należytem przysposobieniu sok pożywny i orzeźwiający, przechowywany w laskach bambusowych. Kobiety te chociaż spostrzegły przybyłych, nie okazują obawy ani nawet zaciekawienia, również obojętnymi są mężczyźni, nikt nie zaczepia podróżnych, nikt ich gościnnie do chaty nie zaprasza. Z tej jednak niegościnności krajowców paryżanie zupełnie są zadowoleni, gdyż trudno byłoby im pozostać tam choćby krótką chwilę, dla niemożliwego zapachu, który roztaczał się w około. Tymczasem przed jedną z obszerniejszych chat stoi gromadka dzikich, na której czele wyróżnia się wódz nie tylko wzrostem i wstrętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale także dziwacznem ubraniem, mającem widocznie zdobić jego postać, a które składa się z jakiegoś wytartego i łatanego munduru, niegdyś niebieskiego koloru, ze złoconemi guzikami, którego poły nierównej długości, okrywają w sposób śmieszny gołe łydki dostojnika. Na głowie bujna, skrepowana czupryna tworzy wraz z grubą warstwą pokrywającego go wapna, coś w rodzaju wiejskiej strzechy, a jeden tylko, na prawej nodze, kanwowej roboty, stary pantofel, dopełniał całości stroju. Występując naprzeciw przybyłych wielka, ta odrażająca postać, zawadza pantoflem o nierówność gruntu, traci równowagę i pada twarzą na ziemię, co widząc otoczenie jego, spieszy czynić to samo z dobrej już woli i zgodnie z przyjętą tu etykietą, aby, jak objaśnia przewodnik podzielić z wodzem śmieszność położenia. Oczywiście Ponchard nie powstrzymuje na ten widok wybuchu wesołości, gdy znowu Yvernes twierdzi, że wiele form towarzyskich używanych w Nowym Świecie, równie niedorzecznie się przedstawia. Gdy już wszyscy znowu stanęli na nogach, wódz zamienia w języku miejscowym, kilka zdań z przewodnikiem, wypytując się o cel przybycia do ich wioski. Ponieważ odpowiedzi objaśniły go, że jedynie chęć zwiedzenia tych okolic sprowadziła ich tutaj, przeto nie sprzeciwiając się temu łaskawie, wraca obojętnie do swej chaty. – Mimo wszystko, ludzie ci nie wydają mi się zbyt złymi – robi uwagę Ponchard. – Co jednak nie upoważnia nas bynajmniej do jakiejkolwiek nieostrożności – napomina Francolin. Obejrzawszy całą wioskę Tampoo, nie zaczepiani już przez nikogo, artyści francuscy zwrócili się w stronę ruin pozostałych po dawnych świątyniach, w sąsiedztwie których, zamieszkuje jeden z pierwszych czarodziejów tej okolicy. Człowiek ten oparty o pień drzewa spogląda na nich z niechęcią, wykonywując rękoma znaki jakieś dziwne, które prawdopodobnie miały oznaczać czarodziejskie zamówienia. Nie przestraszony tem wcale Francolin, zbliża się do brzydkiej tej postaci w zamiarze zawiązania rozmowy za pośrednictwem przewodnika, ale czarodziej przybiera wyraz tak zły i dziki, iż artysta traci ochotę do dalszych prób w tym kierunku. Lecz trzeba już spieszyć z powrotem do szalupy, i teraz dopiero spostrzegają towarzysze, że braknie wśród nich Poncharda, który prawdopodobnie przed chwilą oddalił się nieco wiedziony zwykłą swą chęcią obejrzenia wszystkiego Zaniepokojony Francolin poczyna go przywoływać, lecz głos jego rozlegając się po lesie zostaje bez odpowiedzi. – Gdzie on być może? – pyta Sebastyan. – Nie mam pojęcia! – odpowiada Yvernes. – Czy który z panów widział gdy się oddalał? – wypytuje przewodnik. Okazuje się że nikt z towarzystwa nie zauważył tego. – Może powrócił do naszej łodzi? – robi przypuszczenie Francolin. – Postąpiłby bardzo nieostrożnie – odpowiada przewodnik ale nie traćmy czasu, by się z nim połączyć. Wyruszają więc wszyscy pod wrażeniem wysokiego zaniepokojenia, już ten Ponchard mógłby być przecież rozważniejszym i nie brać za czczy wymysł znaną ogółowi dzikość krajowców! Cóż teraz będzie jeżeli go nie znajdą w przystani? myśli każdy z artystów podążając ku brzegom Rewy, gdzie aby się dostać trzeba znowu przejść wioskę Tampoo. – Przy tej sposobności przewodnik robi spostrzeżenie, że drzwi wszystkich chat są zamknięte, że nietylko żadnego mężczyzny nie widać, ale ukryły się nawet kobiety z dziećmi. Zdawaćby się mogło, że cała wieś wymarła w przeciągu tej ostatniej godziny. Towarzystwo turystów przyspiesza kroku, probując jeszcze przywołać nieobecnego, ale nieobecny nie daje znaku życia. Czyżby zbłądził i nie szedł w tę stronę wybrzeża? Kilkaset kroków jeszcze, a przeszedłszy mały lasek bananowy, spostrzegają szalupę i zostawioną przy niej załogę. – Czy nasz towarzysz jest z wami? – woła zdaleka jeszcze Francolin. – Alboż go niema między wami? – pyta z kolei mechanik. – Już przeszło od pół godziny… – Czy się tu wcale u was nie pokazywał? – bada Yvernes. – Nie widziałem go od chwili, gdyście panowie odchodzili razem. Cóż się więc stało z tym lekkomyślnym, a tak kochanym towarzyszem, pytają się artyści nawzajem, podczas gdy obawę ich podnieca jeszcze niepokój jakiego przewodnik nie stara się nawet ukryć. – Trzeba nam powrócić do wsi – mówi Sebastyan nie możemy przecie opuścić Poncharda. Ponieważ tego samego zdania są wszyscy, przeto zostawiają szalupę pod strażą jednego tylko majtka, a tak liczniejsze trochę i dobrze uzbrojone towarzystwo wraca do Tampoo z postanowieniem odszukania zaginionego, chociażby im przyszło wdzierać się przemocą do chat dzikich krajowców. Wróciwszy jednak do wsi zastają ją równie pustą jak przedtem, nawet w chatach niema nikogo. Ponure milczenie odpowiada jedynie na pełne trwogi nawoływania. Niestety! niema już wątpliwości żadnej, że nieszczęśliwy Ponchard pochwycony przez ludożerców sprowadzony został w głąb lasów bananowych a jaki go tam los czeka, ledwie śmią o tem myśleć strapieni artyści. Gdzie go szukać, jaką mu dać pomoc wśród tych bezdroży znanych jedynie dzikim mieszkańcom tych stron? I znowu przychodzi im na myśl, że szalupa broniona przez jednego tylko majtka może również stać się łupem nieprzyjaznych Fidżianów. A gdyby w nadmiarze złego i to jeszcze spotkać ich miało, to już przepadła wszelka nadzieja uratowania towarzysza, a nawet życie całego towarzystwa byłoby poważnie zagrożone. Rozpacz Sebastyana, Francolina i Yvernesa trudną jest do odmalowania. Co począć? co począć? pyta jeden drugiego. Lecz potrzebnej rady nie umie udzielić ani przewodnik ani też mechanik. Wreszcie Francolin, który najwięcej zachował przytomności umysłu przerywa ciążące wszystkim milczenie. – Wracajmy do Standard-Island! – Jakto! bez Poncharda? – woła Yvernes. – Czy możesz nawet myśleć o tem! – dorzuca Sebastyan. – Nie widzę innego punktu wyjścia – zapewnia rozważny Francolin – trzeba koniecznie i to jak najspieszniej powiadomić o wszystkiem gubernatora Standard-Island, by zażądał pomocy od władzy Viti Levu. – Tak, tak – podchwytuje przewodnik – wracajmy natychmiast, aby się nie spóźnić na odpływ, bo to utrudniłoby nam znacznie podróż. Nikt nie śmie zaprzeczyć słuszności tych dowodzeń, to też spiesznie opuszczają Tampoo z tłumionym niepokojem, że może już i szalupy nie zastaną na miejscu, a podążając za przewodnikiem wywołują od czasu do czasu imię Poncharda, wśród głębokiej wokoło ciszy. Gdyby jednak nie byli tak przejęci nieszczęściem jakie ich spotkało, mogliby łatwo dostrzedz wśród zarośli wychylające się ostrożnie postacie dzikich, których oczy z zadowoleniem śledziły ich powrót. Szczęściem szalupa czekała w zupełnym porządku, nawet majtek nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego na wybrzeżach Rewy. Ze ściśnionem sercem i jeszcze pewnem wahaniem, wsiadają artyści do łodzi nawołując jeszcze ciągle towarzysza, chociaż i szalupa już mknęła ku ujściu rzeki z nadzwyczajną szybkością, podwojoną jeszcze silnym prądem odpływu wody. O wpół do siódmej przybijają bez przeszkody do Tribor-Harbour’n, nie tracąc ani chwili czasu Francolin siada do elektrycznego wagonu, pędzi przed gmach ratuszowy i stanąwszy przed Cyrusem Bikerstaffem przedstawia mu nieszczęsne położenie rzeczy. Zacny prezydent wzruszony do głębi, każe się zaraz przewieźć do Suwa, gdzie żąda od gubernatora natychmiastowego posłuchania. Gdy przedstawiciel Wielkiej Brytanii dowiedział się o zaszłym wypadku, nie ukrywa swego zdania co do trudności uratowania francuskiego artysty, zostającego bezwątpienia w rękach tego dzikiego plemienia, dla którego angielska władza małe ma dotąd znaczenie. – Na nieszczęście, nie możemy jednak nic rozpocząć przed dniem jutrzejszym – dodaje wkońcu, gdyż przeciw odpływowi Rewy nasze łodzie próżnoby walczyć chciały; co więcej nieodzowną rzeczą jest wybrać się tam w znacznej liczbie zbrojnych ludzi, a najlepiej będzie iść w prostej linii przez lasy i zarośla. – Gdy tylko pan zechcesz i uznasz za stosowne – odpowiada Cyrus Bikerstaff – ale nie jutro tylko dziś koniecznie w tejże chwili trzeba nam działać. – Nie mam na razie potrzebnej ilości ludzi do rozporządzenia – odpowiada gubernator. – My ich mamy dosyć – przerywa prezydent – niechże pan tylko wyda rozkazy przyłączenia do nas kilkunastu żołnierzy z waszej milicyi i choćby jednego oficera, któryby znał kraj dokładnie. – Przepraszam – odpowiada dostojnik – nie mam zwyczaju… – Przepraszam i ja z mej strony – przerywa pan Bikerstaff – ale uprzedzam pana, że jeżeli nie będziesz działał natychmiast, jeżeli nasz przyjaciel, nasz gość, nie będzie nam zwrócony, odpowiedzialność spada na pana, i… – I cóż takiego? – pyta gubernator tonem wyniosłym. – Armaty Standard-Island zniszczą Suwę i wszystkie posiadłości okoliczne, zarówno angielskie jak niemieckie!… Na tak postawione „ultimatum” pozostaje jedynie poddać się wymaganiom, gdyż cztery armaty wyspy nie mogłyby stawić oporu artyleryi Standard-Island’u. Któżby jednak mógł zaprzeczyć, że z większym honorem byłby wyszedł gubernator z tej sprawy, gdyby to był uczynił z dobrej woli, w imię prostego uczucia ludzkości. W pół godziny potem stu ludzi, marynarze i milicya Standard-Island, wylądowują w Suwa, pod osobistem dowództwem komandora Simoe, który pragnął wziąć udział w ocaleniu francuskiego swego przyjaciela, a Kalikstus, Sebastyan, Francolin i Yvernes stanowią jego straż przyboczną; oddział zaś żandarmeryi z Vitu Levi gotowy jest do wszelkiej pomocy. Wyruszywszy z miejsca, wyprawa ta cała kieruje się najbliższą drogą w stronę lasów okrążających wieś Tampoo. Po kilku godzinach marszu okazuje się, że zbytecznem jest dążyć do zabudowań dzikich ludożerców, bo wśród gąszczu leśnego zabłysło nagle światło roznieconego ogniska; niema więc żadnej wątpliwości, że w około niego zebrali się krajowcy dla jakiejś ceremonii lub uroczystości. Komandor Simoe, Kalikstus, przewodnik i trzej paryżanie wysuwają się ostrożnie naprzód, i oto widok straszny, jaki się przedstawia ich oczom: W pobliżu ogniska otoczonego przez wstrętne grupy prawie nagich postaci dzikich, rozpoznają przybyli przejęci zgrozą przywiązanego do pnia drzewa nieszczęśliwego Poncharda, ku któremu właśnie w tej chwili biegnie zbrojny w ostrą dzidę jeden ze wstrętnych tych ludożerców!… – Naprzód! – zakomenderował komandor – ognia wszyscy razem! I rozległ się huk wystrzałów, które powtórzyły echa rozległych lasów i wzgórz sąsiednich. Zaskoczeni w ten sposób najniespodziewaniej dzicy, przerażeni, w wielkim popłochu pierzchają na wszystkie strony, a ratując tylko życie, nie dbają już o ofiarę swego okrucieństwa. Nie tracąc chwili czasu uszczęśliwieni przyjaciele, że zdążyli przybyć jeszcze dość wcześnie, że kochanego Poncharda zastają przy życiu, przybiegają do niego, oswabadzają z więzów, obejmują w ramiona, płacząc nieledwie z radości nad tem prawdziwie cudownem ocaleniem. – Ach nieszczęśliwy! – woła wiolonczelista, rozpromieniony cały – jak mogłeś oddalać się tak nieroztropnie… – Nieszczęśliwy, być może, drogi Sebastyanie, ale nie napadaj na mnie tak przecie, gdy dotąd jestem bez ubrania! Podajcie mi je najpierw, jeżeli łaska, abym się przyzwoicie mógł wam zaprezentować, poczem gotowy jestem przyjąć najpokorniej wasze słuszne i niesłuszne wymówki – mówi już dawnym, wesołym tonem „jego ekscelencya”. Nikt zaprzeczyć nie może, ażeby życzenie Poncharda było nieuzasadnione; to też po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnaleziono wszystkie przybory toalety francuskiego artysty, który przyodziawszy je spiesznie podchodzi przedewszystkiem do komandora, by z wdzięcznością uścisnąć szlachetną dłoń jego. – Sądzę, że odtąd będziesz już wierzył w ludożerstwo Fidżianów – mówi Kalikstus wśród serdecznych uścisków. – Ech – odpowiada wesoło Ponchard – nie są jeszcze tak bardzo straszni gdy mi przecie nie braknie ani jednego członka! – Niepoprawny żartownisiu – odzywa się Francolin klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.